Close
by Mama Link
Summary: Scorpius loves Father's Day. Just something cute for Father's Day. c:


**I'M SUCH A SUCKER FOR DRARRY I'M SO SO R RY  
I mean it's Father's Day and I wanted to do something cuTE? Idk**

 **(there is a mention of mpreg at the very end but idk magic is too spoopy)**

 **All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and I'm not trying to make anything from this!**

* * *

His lover isn't rising out of bed, grumbling about needing tea to live, the alarm clock isn't going off, and he hadn't been awake before then. But he knows why he's awake.

He hears Harry tiredly groan beside him as the door swings open so hard that it cracks into the wall. He hears Scorpius's tiny footsteps on the wood, hears his little 'oof' as he flings himself into their bed, where he bounces a few times before wedging himself between the two.

"Wake up, wake up!" he says furiously squirming as the Gryffindor just gives another exhausted noise, and Draco's lips curve into an infamous smirk. Harry's fake stretching, ready to grab Scorpius by surprise, and he knows it without even opening his eyes. It's been two years since their son had started this ritual by waking them up at the crack of dawn, prepared to give Draco what he called 'the greatest day ever'.

He opens his eyes in time to see Harry suddenly grab Scorpius. He squeals loudly and goes into a fit of giggles as the other man holds him above his head, saying, "Scorpy, it's too early, nooo. Five more minutes."

"No! You gotta get up! No more minutes!"

"One more minute?"

"No!"

Harry grins up at him and sits up. He brings Scorpius into a hug, kissing the feathery blond hair before he looks at Draco. "Get up, lazy bones. If I have to get up, you have to get up."

"Lazy bones!" he repeats, scrambling out of his arms and sitting right on Draco's back, who groans in complaint. "You're gonna have the best day ever! Come up, up up up!"

The Slytherin's smile is lazy as he closes his eyes. The sheets are warm and smell like Harry, and it's one of the relaxed mornings he's come to love with his odd family. He wants to do anything _but_ get up.

"I think your daddy's right, Scorpius.. five more minutes.."

Harry laughs, and Draco even snores for effect. His snoring only stops when he feels Scorpius climb off his back and off the bed, quickly walking back into his bedroom.

Draco watches Harry fumble for his glasses, who seems more than eager to already go back to sleep as well. But instead, the blond gently grasps his hand, kissing his knuckles and then burying his head into his pillow.

"No you don't," the Gryffindor says, rolling the other man over, who only responds with a dramatic groan. "If you don't get up, we'll hear about it for weeks."

"You're acting like I don't know that."

"It's Father's Day. It's all Scorpy's been talking about for days, and you know he's having something planned," Harry counters. He almost drags himself out of bed, but manages to rise and dress himself before leaving the room, calling their son. The blond can't help but watch his heart-shaped ass as he walks out of the room.

He hasn't already forgotten that Scorpius _loves_ Father's Day. Last year he and Harry had gone to Hogsmeade, buying all the Jelly Slugs, Chocolate Frogs, Pepper Imps and every flavour beans Harry could carry – which they'd finally finished a few weeks ago, and Father's Day was right around the corner again. Draco knows in a few years Scorpius will stop celebrating it so gleefully, but he loves it while it still lasts.

He finally sits up in their bed, stretching his arms above him as Harry walks back into the room, holding a mug of steaming tea, balancing Scorpius on his hip and holding the newspaper in a way that looks so effortless. He smiles tenderly as the Gryffindor sets the mug down on the bedside table – opaque with plenty of milk, just as Draco likes it – and then sets Scorpius down with his husband, announcing that he's going to make them breakfast.

When he leaves, that's when Draco notices the paper his son is clutching so close to himself.

"What's that, Scorpy?"

His beautiful green eyes blink slowly (it was the only thing Harry had contributed to their little boy), and he's bashful as he hands it over.

It's done with crayons: it's their family floating above the ground, smiling at the sun drawn in the corner. A thick blue line separates the ground from the sky. They're all holding hands – even their cat is holding hands with Scorpius - and written in sloppy letters at the top reads, 'father is my hero I love you'.

Something lovely in his heart warms as Draco lowers the picture, giving Scorpius a grin.

"You made this for me?"

His son nods, and the Slytherin pulls him into a tight hug. He brushes his hair down and says, "I'm going to put it in a frame and put it in my office. That way everyone can see how talented my son is."

The little boy grins and claps his hands. Their heads both turn as Harry enters the room; his hair seeming even more electrocuted than normal.

"I may or may not have messed breakfast up.. again."

Scorpius almost frowns, but immediately lightens up as the Gryffindor says, "Go get dressed, Scorpy. We're going to Hogsmeade."

"OH BOY!" he yells, clambering off the bed so fast he almost falls and rockets out of the room.

They both chuckle as Draco sets the picture down and takes a sip of his tea, eyeing Harry as he sits at the edge of the bed. He's not even surprised when he's told, "I wanted you to go with us this year. He loves to hear the stories of when we went there on dates. He's already excited to know he's going to get to go there in a few years."

"And we'll have to be contacting Hermione's parents because of cavities from sweets," Draco replies, taking another sip and setting the warm mug down. He eyes Harry for another minute and then says, "You have something else you want to tell me."

His husband is biting his lip to avoid grinning – that's how Draco knows when it's something he's excited to say. He watches Harry set a vial on the sheets.

The potion was a rich shade of plum, exactly the same as the one they'd seen when discovering Scorpius's existence.

Draco's eyes are wide, and so is his smile as he grins up at Harry.


End file.
